Tree injection devices typically are used to inject various agents, such as growth retardants or regulators, fertilizers, fungicides, insecticides, herbicides, pesticides and the like into the trunk of a tree. Ideally the injection is into the xylem cells of the outer grown rings of the tree. Most tree injection devices are manually operated and all of them are large and bulky.
Tree injection devices often operate under constant pressures and typically are available in two styles: low pressure tree injection devices that operate at a constant pressure of 2 psi-60 psi or less and high pressure tree injection devices that operate at a constant pressure of about 200 psi.
There is still a need in the art for a tree injection device in which the automatic injection device is light weight and easy to operate. The present invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.